The invention relates to roller skate fasteners. More particularly, the invention relates to a roller skate fastening device which has less elements than the conventional roller skate fasteners.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 2A and 3, a roller skate 10 comprises three crenated straps 11 with a large number of crenatures 111 thereon. The crenature 111 has the first inclined surface 112 and the second inclined surface 113. The slope of the second inclined surface 113 is steeper than that of the first inclined surface 112. The roller skate fastener 12 has a positioning seat 20 with an upper surface 24 to receive a movable fastener 30, a slot 32 formed on the movable fastener 30 to receive a U-shaped retaining plate 40, and a pressing fastener 50 disposed on the retaining plate 40. The positioning seat 20 has an upper surface 24 with a positioning hole 21 thereon, two lugs 23 with the corresponding holes 25 to receive the pins 26. A rivet 22 passes through the positioning hole 21 to fasten the positioning seat 20 on the roller skate 10. The movable fastener 30 has a slot 32 defined by a pressed bar 31 and two legs 33, and a circular hole 34 and a rectangular hole 35 formed on each leg 33. The slot 32 receives the retaining plate 40. The retaining plate 40 has two fins 41. Each fin 41 has a round hole 42 and a hook hole 43 thereon. The pressing fastener 50 has an upper pressed portion 54, a tip 55 extending downward from one end of the fastener 50, a spring recess 51 adjacent to a through hole 52, and a block disposed at one side of the fastener 50 to block a leg 441 of a torsion spring 44. The pin 36 passes through the holes 35, 43 and 52. The leg 442 hooks the hook hole 43. The tip 55 engages with the crenature 111. The user has to hold the roller skate 10 with one hand and fasten the fastener 12 with the other hand. The user has to apply a strong force to pull the strap 11 in order to fasten the fastener 12 tightly. Further, the fastener 12 has too many elements so that the manufacture and assembly of the fastener 12 are difficult and cumbersome.